


The Heart of Baking

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [65]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam decides to bake a cake for his mom for her birthday. It doesn't go well. Luckily Theo steps in to help him out.





	The Heart of Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_dhampir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/gifts).



> For Sarah, who wanted "cooking together" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/184063776563/send-me-a-number-along-with-a-ship-and-ill-write) of prompts.

All Liam wanted to do was bake a cake for his mom. The idea seemed simple enough. People bake cakes all the time. It can’t be _that_ hard.

That thought right there had been the start of a very disastrous foray into baking for Liam.

Now he stands in the kitchen, covered in flour and eggs and who knows what else. Which isn’t surprising considering most of the kitchen is in the same state. He thinks it’ll be okay. So what if he’s made a mess. He can clean it up and it won’t matter. As long as the cake turns out okay.

It doesn’t.

He’s about to throw it all in and accept defeat when the front door opens. For a moment he panics and thinks it’s his mom getting home from work early.

He only has a second of relief at seeing Theo in the hallway, before Theo turns his head. He looks shocked for a second at seeing the state of Liam and the kitchen before a smirk appears on his face.

“Aren’t you supposed to bake cakes not wear them?” Theo asks him, stepping further into the room. He brings a finger up to Liam’s cheek and swipes the batter off and examines it. “Or are you trying to be the next Lady Gaga?”

Liam growls, “Shut up.”

Theo raises an eyebrow, “Well that’s not very nice.”

“I don’t need to be nice to you,” Liam tells him. “Not if you’re going to be an asshole and stand there being unhelpful.”

“I don’t even know what I’m supposed to be helping you with,” Theo replies.

“It’s my mom's birthday,” Liam says. He crosses his arms and glares around at the mess.

“You want to do something nice for her,” Theo guesses.

“Yeah except I’ve never baked before and it’s apparently a lot harder than it looks,” Liam mutters.

Theo chuckles, “I can see that.”

Liam sighs and looks towards the ceiling. “Will you just help me? Please?”

“Sure,” Theo says.

Liam looks at him, face skeptical. “Really? Just like that?”

Theo shrugs, “Your mom deserves nice things.”

Liam can't argue with that. It's the whole reason he's in this mess in the first place.

“So what do we do?” Liam asks him.

“How much time do we have?”

“Another few hours at least,” Liam says. “But I can convince my dad to distract her if we need more time.” When Theo raises an eyebrow Liam is quick to go on. “With dinner! He'll take her out to dinner.”

“Seems like something he would do regardless,” Theo muses.

Liam shakes his head, “Mom likes to have dinner as a family on her birthday.”

“Good to know,” Theo says. “Alright. You work on getting this cleaned up and I'll be back.”

“Back?” Liam questions, feeling panic start top build. “Where are you going?”

“To get supplies, Liam,” Theo says, his tone patient. “You've used all the eggs. And I'm sure we need stuff for dinner. I'm going to call Derek. He knows how to make spaghetti better than I do.”

“That's moms favorite,” Liam says.

Theo rolls his eyes, “I know. I do pay attention to these things. Now get to it! I'll be back soon.”

He leaves without another word. Liam sighs and looks around the kitchen. Hopefully Theo and Derek know more about cooking than he does.

He's finishing up when the door opens and he's met with the sound of Theo and Derek's voices.

They walk in, placing the bags they're carrying on the counter.

“I thought you said this place was a disaster,” Derek says, glancing around the now clean kitchen.

“It was,” Theo says with a shrug.

“I do know how to clean,” Liam says.

“Just not cook apparently,” Theo replies.

“It never seemed important,” Liam argues. “My mom always cooked.”

“That's no excuse,” Derek says. “My mom cooked too but I still learned.”

He starts moving around the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans and spoons. He hands some to Theo and then pulls the supplies they bought out of the bags, dividing them up.

“Can I do something?” Liam asks.

“You're going to help me,” Theo tells him.

“Are you sure? That didn't work out so well last time.”

“You're going to do what I tell you,” Theo says. “It'll be impossible to screw it up.” Derek snorts from behind him but Theo ignores him. “I'll be here helping. You'll be fine.”

Liam nods and takes the measuring glass Theo hands him, “Now pour out a cup of flour.”

Liam places the measuring cup on the counter and grabs the flour. He takes his bottom lip between his teeth as he focuses on pouring out just the right amount of flour.

When he looks up it's to find Theo watching him, a fond smile on his face.

“What now?” Liam asks.

It goes much like that for a while. Theo directs Liam with what to do and Liam follows his directions with only minimal mess.

Before Liam knows it the cake is in the oven and now all have to do is wait.

Liam turns to Theo with a grin. “We did it!”

Theo chuckles and brings his finger up to brush below Liam's lip. Liam can't stop the gasp from leaving him at the contact.

“You had cake batter,” Theo says. His voice is softer than Liam can ever remember hearing it.

Liam's not sure what makes him do it. Maybe the way Theo is looking at him so intently.

He reaches out, his eyes not leaving Theo's, and swipes his finger through the batter. Then he brings it up and wipes it across his lips.

Theo's eyes track the moment. Liam's name comes out in a mere whisper.

“I think you missed some,” Liam tells him.

Theo's eyes darken as he steps closer to Liam, “Is that so?”

Liam nods.

“And how do you propose I get it off?”

“You know how,” Liam whispers. They're so close now that Liam can feel Theo's breath on his lips.

The next moment Theo's lips are on his and Liam forgets to breathe. Theo's mouth moves hard and unrelenting against his. Liam's hands come up to tangle in Theo's hair as he tries to pull him closer.

Theo groans and Liam can only smirk when he feels his back hit the counter.

“You're a lot better at that than you are at cooking,” Theo murmurs against his lips.

Liam grins, “Why don't you let me get back to showing you just how good I am?”

“Please God not in the kitchen,” Derek mutters.

Liam's eyes widen but Theo just smirks. He'd forgotten for a moment that Derek was still here.

Theo places a lingering kiss to Liam's lips, “We'll pick this up later.”

“I look forward to it.”

“I look forward to not being here when it happens,” Derek says.

Theo laughs and steps away from Liam, “How's dinner coming?”

“Good,” Derek tells him. “It should be finishing up in time for Jenna to get home.”

“Perfect.” Theo claps Derek on the shoulder with a smile. “Thanks for helping out man.”

Derek waves him off, “Jenna deserves an edible meal on her birthday.”

Liam gives an indignant squawk. “It would have been edible.”

“I'm sure it would have,” Theo says.

Liam narrows his eyes at him. “Careful mister. Or there will be no more kissing for you.”

If anything that just makes Theo's smile grow. “Liam you'd be punishing yourself as well as me.”

Theo has a point. Now that he knows what it's like to kiss Theo he doesn't think he'll be able to hold out that long. Not that he's going to tell Theo that.

He's saved from having to answer by the door opening. It's his mom. He can hear her kicking off her shoes and putting her keys away.

“Liam?”

Liam turns to Theo, “Check on the cake. I'll stall her.”

He leaves the room and greets his mom with a grin and a hug. “Hey Mom. Happy birthday.”

His mom pulls back with a smile and pats his cheek. “Thank you sweetheart. Have you had a good day?”

Liam thinks about the disaster the kitchen was in. And then moments before when he'd finally kissed Theo.

“Uh yeah. It's been a good day. Productive.”

He hears Theo snort from the kitchen, “That's one word for it.”

“Shut up,” Liam mutters back.

His mom raises an eyebrow, “Theo?” When Liam nods she smiles. “Something smells good. Have you been cooking?”

Before Liam can stop her she's moving towards the kitchen. Liam's surprised to find the table set with food already on it. Derek is gone. But somehow his dad is there, standing next to Theo.

He'd been so distracted by his mom that he hadn't heard him sneak in.

“What is all this?” his mother asks, looking around the room.

“We made you dinner,” Theo tells her. “And dessert.”

“Liam did?”

“I helped a bit,” Liam says. “I couldn't have done it without Theo though. He saved me.”

Theo shrugs, “Someone has to do it.”

While his mom and dad take their seats Liam walks over to Theo. He can see hesitation there, as if he's wondering just what Liam plans to let his parents in on.

Liam leans in and kisses him softly, “Thank you.”

“Your parents are here,” Theo reminds him.

“I don't care,” Liam says. “Do you.”

Theo shakes his head, “Not if you don't.”

Liam turns when he hears sniffling. He's alarmed to see mom crying quietly.

“Mom? Are you airtight?”

She waves him off, “I'm just so happy you both figured it out. I was afraid I was going to be old and gray before you admitted you loved each other.”

Liam's eyes even, “No one said anything about love.”

She rolls her eyes, “Oh please. It's obvious you are.”

“She's not wrong,” Theo whispers in his ear.

Liam turns his head towards him, “You mean…?”

Theo smiles, rubbing his thumb along Liam's jaw. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Liam whispers.

Theo smiles and kisses him. Liam's aware of his parents still sitting a few feet away but it's hard to care when he's kissing Theo Luke this. When he knows Theo loves him.

“Best birthday present ever,” his mom says.

Liam smiles and rests his head against Theo's. His birthday isn't for another two days but he couldn't agree more. Nothing is going to top this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
